


Midnight Snacking

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [164]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, One Shot, Panic, Past Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Weird Pregnancy Taste Buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse gets up in the middle of the night to make a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacking

 

Megatron groaned in his sleep when he heard something buzz. The fuck? Why the fuck were their bees in their apartment? Wait, that was the... blender? Wait, who would be in their apartment running their fucking blender in the middle of the night-?

 

Instinct won over his irrational mind at the moment, eyes popping open and his upper body sitting up. Eyes staring through the wall into the kitchen, his adrenaline pumped his mind into trying to figure out how to handle the intruder while he protected his wife and unborn-

 

Except his hand met bed sheets. Adrenaline anger turning to fright as he slowly turned to an empty bed beside him.

 

Eclipse wasn't in bed.

 

His mind went into high gear. Eclipse wasn't here. The bathroom light was off. She wasn't here, which meant she had to be out there. But why would she be out there in the kitchen with the blender at this time? It didn't make sense. What if she had heard it before him and gone to see what it was and it was a broken blender acting on its own or it was maybe a thief who had turned it on by accident or trying to break in to hurt them and that thief was out there with her doing who knows what and why would he need a blender and she was unprotected-

 

Megatron scrambled out of bed, pulling the sheets with him as he ran out the bedroom. A light was on in the kitchen, but it didn't deter his frantic state. Whoever was in there with Eclipse might need the light to see what they were doing to-

 

Sliding around the corner, his mouth opened to scream out for Eclipse when his words were caught in his throat. The sight before him had frozen his mouth from speaking.

 

His beloved wife was standing in front of the blender, her mangy and bed-tussled hair clumped over her bathrobe while she operated the appliance. What looked to be the contents of the fridge were all over the table and the counter. The remains of a sandwich was on a plate on the table and what looked to be a box of chocolate half eaten next to it.

 

Eclipse didn't pause as she turned around, groggy and tired still to register him. She made a sound that sounded like something between a greeting and a grunt and turned back to the blender of her... concoction.

 

Megatron finally managed to get a hold of himself. Seeing the Eclipse and their child weren't in danger, he breathed a sigh of relief before walking in to see what had been going on while he slept.

 

"Eclipse?"

 

"*Hhmm?*" Still out of it, wasn't she?

 

"What... are you doing?"

 

"...Makin' a smoothie."

 

He got up next to her as she put a tomato into the blender. "Was... the sandwich not enough?"

 

"Two sandwiches and some chocolates and some ice cream."

 

He needed to remind himself to get more groceries soon before his pregnant wife ate the whole apartment. "That's... quite an appetite. Especially after that lovely dinner-"

 

"You didn't get me ham."

 

Oh, she was still angry about that. "Well, they don't serve ham with linguini and alfredo sauce-"

 

"Or the croutons or the apricots or the ketchup."

 

"... The restaurant didn't have that."

 

"I know. And I got hungry again."

 

"So why didn't you ask me to make you... a sandwich or an omelet?"

 

"You messed it up."

 

"It was only that one-"

 

"Three times."

 

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly make a chocolate omelet with basil, almonds and pepper jack cheese. Or a Ruben with turkey instead of roast beef and sharp cheddar instead of Swiss and pickled onions instead of saukeraut. With honey on top of that...

 

"-Three times. But you seriously need your rest. You're tired all the time during the day and even though it’s the weekend," he moved to be behind her to hold her by her growing belly, "You still want to do things around the house. I don't want to treat you like an invalid, but what if you hurt yourself because you're too tired?"

 

Eclipse finished her smoothie. Mulling over Megatron's words, she poured the smoothie into the glass she had set out and took a sip. She had been a bit annoyed at Megatron being over protective of her for the past few months. She was only pregnant, she wasn't an invalid or anything like that.

 

But she could understand where the protectiveness came from. They had lost their first one. She had nearly killed herself because of the grief. He didn't want to lose this one. He didn't want to nearly lose her again. He wanted to keep them safe, just like he always did.

 

Smiling softly, she turned around to hug him back as best she could. "Okay, I get it. I'll come back to bed-"

 

"Eclipse-"

 

"-after I finish my smoothie."

 

"Fine," he said as he looked at the colorful smoothie, "What exactly did you make?"

 

"Just a fruit smoothie," she offered it to her husband, who took a sniff of it, "The doctor said to drink more liquids and my peanut butter, pickle, hardboiled egg, and hot sauce sandwich made me thirsty."

 

He grimaced for a moment before hesitantly taking a sip of the smoothie. "This is good. What fruits did you put in there?"

 

"Oh, just some apples, oranges, bananas, raspberries... and the kale, tomato, and avocado since the doctor said to have more vegetables as well-"

 

Megatron lifted an eyebrow, but still took another sip. Vegetables in smoothies weren't that bad.

 

"But I wanted a little more, so after that, I added some sugar, butter, that Krispy Kreme donut you didn't eat from this morning, and the leftover ham-"

 

Spittle answered her as her husband spat out the drink onto the floor. Shrugging as he continued to cough up the drink, she grabbed it back from his hand to take another chug at it.

 

She most definitely wasn't cleaning that mess up.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who knows where those last few ingredients of Eclipse's smoothie comes from.


End file.
